


Dance

by ablackberrywinter



Category: Nancy Drew – HER Interactive (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablackberrywinter/pseuds/ablackberrywinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deirdre attends her final prom at River Heights High. It's a night that ends on a sad note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

Dance  
Deirdre pushed open the doors, stepping into the school gym. Only tonight, it was the setting for River Heights High’s annual prom. Deirdre sparkled in her silver dress that had sparkly material which bled into silver tulle, it made Deirdre feel like a bell in the best way. Deirdre wore her hair in a chic updo, with classic makeup. Sighing, she looked around the room. She’d really only come to make an appearance before leaving this town forever. After this, Deirdre was headed to California. She’d take acting lessons, and then attempt to turn into a brilliant star in Hollywood. But for tonight, she was only another high school student.  
Deirdre made her way to the table that held the food and drinks for the evening. The room had been transformed from a dull gym, to a softly lit room with fake stars on the ceiling. It looked decent enough, Deirdre decided. Well the best that a small group of dedicated students can do anyway. She took a plastic cup and filled it with some punch. It tasted awful, but Deirdre was thirsty so she drank it anyway. 

Across the room, she could see that Ned Nickerson had arrived with his girlfriend, Nancy Drew. Nancy was wearing a light blue dress that was a princess ball gown. In her hair, she had small white roses tucked in. She looked ethereal. They then glided across to dance. Deirdre watched them as they giggled quietly to each other, and as Ned gripped Nancy’s waist tightly. Deirdre couldn’t ignore the flutter of jealousy in her heart. She turned away from them.  
Deirdre spent some time hovering around a group of her friends. She decided that she wouldn’t miss them. They’d been fun to hang out with in school, where the choices for friends were limited. But now that they were all leaving and going their own ways, Deirdre decided to make different friends. A more arty type perhaps? She would decide when she reached California. She tapped her feet along with some of the songs. She was growing bored with the scene. Finally, Deirdre said her goodbyes, and began to stalk out of the room.

Only to bump into Ned Nickerson.

“Deirdre! Hey. You look great.” Ned said with a genuine sweetness.  
Deirdre blushed. “Thank you. You look good too.” She meant it. Ned might not have been the most attractive man or the one who works out at the gym the most. But he had a lopsided smile that made any woman weak in the knees. His hair stuck out in an endearing way. His blue eyes had a way of looking right into a person’s soul. 

“Nancy’s having some girl time with Bess and George. Do you want to have a dance? Just for old time’s sake?”  
Deirdre nodded. She took Ned’s outstretched hand, and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.  
The music changed to a soft, slow song. “Nancy won’t mind you dancing with me?” Deirdre asked.  
“No. It’s our last night here. After this, we all part ways for long time.”  
Nancy had always been the better person, Deirdre thought.  
“So, what’s next for you, Miss Shannon?”  
“California. I want to be an actress.” Deirdre waited for Ned to laugh at her, as everyone else had.  
But he didn’t.  
“That’s great. You’ll do great out there. You were always good in our school plays.”  
“What about you?”  
“I’m going to Emerson College. I might major in English, I think. It’s my favourite class.”  
Deirdre nodded, remembering the awards Ned had won for English. The song was coming to an end. Deirdre didn’t want to stop dancing with Ned. She wanted to remember the feeling of his hand against her back, the heat radiating from his body, the smell of his aftershave. 

As the song finished, Ned pulled away from Deirdre.  
“Well, good luck out west, Shannon.” Ned smiled that lopsided smile of his.  
“Good luck at Emerson, Nickerson.” Deirdre said, feeling weak in the knees.  
She made sure to walk calmly out of the room. She didn’t want anyone to see her crying.  
Ignoring her dress, and her ridiculous high heels, Deirdre ran all the way home. When she got there, she sat on the front steps of her house, and cried. Wiping her eyes, Deirdre could see she was ruining her makeup. But she didn’t care. She was going to miss him. The wonderful Ned Nickerson.

**Author's Note:**

> This was another story for the Clue Crew Fan fic month on tumblr. The prompt was "Dance".


End file.
